Take My Breath Away
by shadowfox8
Summary: What happens when a rescue goes wrong in a blink of an eye? For a family of rescuers everything can change in an instant.


**Disclaimer****: I'm still the same old poor college student. Don't own the wonderful boys we call the Thunderbirds.**

**Summary****: What happens when a rescue goes wrong in a blink of an eye? For a family of rescuers everything can change in an instant.**

**This is a little plot bunny that jumped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the mood it may put you in. Should have another chapter for _Always The Hero _up soon.**

* * *

**Take My Breath Away**

Gordon quickly rushed forward. The first person he saw was Virgil as the field medic helped pull several of the civilians out of the water. An explosion had rocked the area causing many of those standing near the water to be thrown backward.

Reaching his older brother, Gordon helped pull the last of the civilians he could see out of the water. Most seemed to be fine. Nothing more than a scratch or two bore across their skin. They were all lucky. Each of the civilians were greeted by a paramedic as they checked them over for any injury.

Virgil walked up to him, letting loose a long breath. "Well that was close," he said as he watched the paramedics do their work.

Gordon put an arm around his older brother. "You're telling me. When the explosion hit I thought I'd lost you gu-," Gordon froze as he realized they were missing someone. He quickly began to search the area. "Virgil, where's Alan?"

Virgil's stomach dropped as he realized he hadn't seen nor heard from the exuberant blonde. "I don't know. He was helping the- oh no." Virgil turned toward the water. The last time he had seen Alan was before the explosion. He had been standing near the water, directing each of the civilians to safety.

Gordon watched his brother's gaze turn toward the water. That was all he needed. He took off at full speed and dove into the water. The first thing he noticed was how freezing the water was. It was only early fall, but for the Pacific Northwest it didn't matter what season the calendar said. The region made up its own seasons.

Focusing, Gordon began to search the dark and murky water, he saw something in the distance and it made his heart stop. Alan. Gordon quickly swam forward and wrapped his protective arms around the still form of his baby brother. Using what strength he had left he tried to fight his way toward the surface.

"Virgil to Scott. We have a Thunderbird down! I repeat, we have a Thunderbird down!" Virgil yelled into his com. He waited breathlessly for his two youngest brothers to resurface.

"What?" Scott's worried voice rang quickly. "Where are you?"

"Near the edge of the pier. It's Alan, Scott. When the explosion hit it caused several standbys to be thrown into the water," Virgil said. "Scott, Gordon dove in the water."

"I'm on my way. Have they resurfaced?" he asked, as the field commander took off at a run.

"Negative," Virgil replied. "Scott, it's been awhile," he spoke. Fear was evident in his voice no matter how calm he sounded.

Scott pushed any discouraging thoughts out of his mind. "I'm almost to you. Just keep watch for them to surface."

"F.A.B.," was the only response Virgil gave. He watched the water aimlessly, searching for the slightest sight of one of his brother's heads to show. Looking to his far right he heard the sounds of someone coughing. Sighing, he was happy to see Gordon's head pop up above the water, but his heart froze as he realized his water loving brother was holding a very still and lifeless Alan.

Rushing to the edge of the pier, Virgil helped pull Alan's limp body from Gordon's arms. He felt the weight of his baby brother's body lessen as he looked to his left. Scott quickly grabbed Alan's legs. Together they gently and carefully laid him upon the cement ground. "He's not breathing," he said and quickly began to perform CPR.

Scott helped pull Gordon out of the water. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the aquanaut coughed, shivering slightly from the chill in the air. He climbed towards the still form of his only baby brother. He prepared to help Virgil in saving Alan's life.

"Gordon, no. You rest, I've got it," Scott ordered and turned to Virgil. "You do the breaths and I'll do the compressions."

Gordon watched breathlessly as his two older brothers worked to bring life back into their baby brother. He ignored the shivers that wracked his body. He ignored the calls in his com. from John and their father. Everything seemed to stop as he took in the scene before him.

Alan's cold lifeless body laid flat upon the piers floor. The twenty-one year old's lips were blue and his skin was extremely pale. He watched as Scott pressed firmly against Alan's chest - counting each compression.

_**I watch your chest lay still**_

_**I watch your body become rigid as life leaves your body**_

_**I watch your face, knowing your eyes will remain closed.**_

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty…."

Gordon watched as Virgil pushed two recovery breaths into his brothers lungs.

"Come on, Allie. Don't do this," he heard Virgil say, as the middle Tracy moved a few stray wet strands of hair out of the blondes still face. Virgil noticed a small amount of blood lingered around Alan's hairline.

"How long has it been?" Scott asked as he continued to push against Alan's chest.

"Three minutes," Virgil said morosely. He pushed another set of breaths into Alan's lungs.

"C'mon buddy. Breathe," Scott said, closing his eyes as tears threatened to fill his eyes. He couldn't lose Alan. None of them could.

A shiver shook Gordon's body. He felt a drop of water land on his arm and at that moment he realized he was crying. Tears streamed down his ashen face as his youngest brother's chest continued to remain still. Grief threatened to consume the second youngest Tracy.

_**I cry as grief begins to overwhelm me**_

_**I cry as memories of old fill my every thought**_

_**I cry knowing this is our goodbye.**_

So many questions ran through Gordon's mind as he realized they were losing Alan. Each compression and each breath remained unanswered.

Why Alan?

Why their little brother?

He was still so young with so much to live for.

Tears fell from each of the brothers as they realized they were losing their fight. Alan was leaving them. The fun and outgoing young adult remained still.

_**I'll remember your sweet smile, little brother**_

_**I'll remember your beautiful cerulean eyes,**_

_**And how they sparkled.**_

Virgil stared at his baby brother's lifeless body. He allowed the grief to overtake him. He gently ran a hand through Alan's wet hair. A sob threatened to escape. His little brother's face was still and his eyes remained closed.

_**Now the light is gone from those treasured orbs,**_

_**Now you've left us with nothing but a memory.**_

Virgil looked at his oldest brother. Scott continued to compress against Alan's chest - even though the brunette's body shook with fear and grief. "Scott, it's-"

"No! Don't say it!" Scott screamed as he finished the last compression and pushed air into his baby brother's lungs.

_**Why did you leave us?**_

_**How could you do it?**_

Gordon put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Scotty."

_**No, I can't blame you. I love you too much.**_

_**You did only what you knew and were trained to do.**_

_**You were the best, Allie. Never failing and self sacrificing.**_

A stab of pain filled Scott's gut as he realized that stopping meant accepting that his baby brother was gone. His little follower - his sunshine - was gone. Closing his eyes, he crumbled to floor and dropped his arms. His sweet little brother was gone.

All three men remained huddled around their fallen brother. There they remained as they said goodbye. Goodbye to the one they loved - the one who was gone too soon.

_-TB-_

Gordon awoke briskly. The redhead stared around his dark bedroom - his gasping breaths filling the vacant room. A shiver ran through his body and he retrieved a sweatshirt from his dresser. A chill still lingered across his skin as his mind wandered to the days earlier events.

Shaking his thoughts, the copper top found his body leading to the infirmary. Walking into the sterile room he found his father sitting in a chair. Smiling he greeted his father. "How is he?" he asked as they both stared at the figure laying on the bed.

"He woke up a few minutes ago but quickly fell back asleep," Jeff said as he watched his youngest son sleep beneath the comfort of several thermal blankets.

Gordon smiled slightly in relief at the comment. "That's good," he replied as he walked closer to the bed. Touching the layers of blankets, Gordon gazed at his only little brother's calm features. Color was beginning to return to the youngest Tracy's face as well as his lips.

Taking Alan's limp right hand in his, Gordon closed his eyes as he reassured himself that Alan was still alive. Holding the limb tightly, he sent a silent prayer to the heavens. _Thanks Mom for giving us our Allie back._

Opening his eyes, Gordon felt a set of hands rest against his shoulders. Looking up he saw Scott and Virgil standing by him. Sleep was evading them all tonight it seemed.

Each of the Tracy men surrounded the bed - touching the youngest family member in some way - seeking a touch of reassurance. It was just a touch - a touch that reminded them how close they came to losing Alan Tracy.

**Fin**

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Normally I don't do these kind of fics but I'll chalk it up to the depressed mood I've been in. I hope you liked it. I almost ended it with Alan dying but CC talked me out of it. I don't really like deathfics anywayss…**

**Let me know what you thought. I could use some love from you guys right now.**

**Later!**


End file.
